Currently during building construction, a housing such as an electrical junction box or gang box is positioned in a wall, usually attached to a stud, before further construction of the wall, e.g., attaching drywall to the frame. Such boxes house and mount, for example, electric outlets and switches, and are positioned in the wall frame on a beam or stud during pre-construction, i.e., before dry walling. A typical problem with installation of electronic devices including, for example, alarm systems or security systems including detectors, during construction of a building, whether commercial or residential, relates to running and placing a wire in a corner between wall frames during pre-wirings. The wire may be positioned in the corner on a nail, or the like, in the studs or beams of the framed walls. Other workers or craftsman on the building construction site, for example, applying drywall, for example, Sheetrock™, frequently move the wire. The workers move the wire because the drywall construction cannot be completed to specification, i.e., a corner with abutting drywall having joint compound and tape ready for primer and painting, with the wire and nail protruding from the frame. For example, the wire may be moved by the worker applying drywall, or lost behind the drywall, or erroneously cut. If the wire is moved to another location, for example, hung on another stud for the flat surface of the wall instead of the corner, the wire may be included in a junction box in the wall and the device, when installed, will not be in the correct location. This is especially critical when installing detectors for an alarm system. Further, when an installation wire is moved or cut, the installer must spend time to relocate or rewire, which increases labor costs.
Attempts to fasten a wire and detector to the beams or studs once drywall is in place may require trial and error and may cause damage to the drywall which would need to be repaired. A further disadvantage of attaching a device in a corner once drywall is in place includes the need for multiple screws or the like to mount a device such as a detector through the drywall opening the opportunity for damage to the drywall and the need to cover screw heads. Further, mounting the detector to the drywall itself is not as stable as mounting to a beam and also may damage the drywall and require repair.
For example, it is advantageous to mount motion detectors in a corner to optimize coverage and performance. Many other devices are also corner mount and need to have a wire run to the device such as, video cameras, sirens and audio speakers.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a device and method for hanging or installing a wire in a corner during pre-wire installation of building construction. It would further be desirable to hang the wire using an easily recognizable device for other craftsman and construction workers to recognize and work around as construction continues on the building.